prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pain in The Neck
Pain in The Neck is the 80th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 8th in Season 6. Summary Brie becomes torn when Bryan receives a new job offer; Paige finds out the results of her MRI; Nattie pulls out all the stops to get fired from planning Lana's wedding, and Renee gets stuck as a third wheel after Dean bails on her again.. Recap Lana's mega-wedding to Rusev looms ever larger in the distance, and Natalya, as The Ravishing Russian's appointed mentor, has been roped into the duties of wedding planner on E!’s Total Divas. The Queen of Harts is a bit overwhelmed with Lana’s scattershot thought process and insanely high standards, and she can’t seem to find a way out of it until R-Truth, of all people, gives her a brilliant suggestion: Tank on purpose. Despite Natalya’s efforts to be the absolute worst wedding planner she can be, Lana remains steadfast in her faith, and Nattie is finally forced to come clean that she doesn’t want to be involved in planning the wedding, as Lana is very difficult to please. Ironically, Lana’s very measured reaction to all of this is basically, “Why didn’t you say so?” So all's well that ends well there. Renee Young is third-wheeling it with Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan on a weekend getaway, since Dean Ambrose's then-current stint as WWE Champion means his free time is next to zero and he has less opportunities than ever to travel for fun. The oncoming Brand Extension is especially distressing to Renee because there's a good chance she and Ambrose will be split up in the Draft and their time together could be cut down to the absolute minimum. Ambrose ends up surprising Renee with a trip to Big Sur, so that ends up working out, but Brie and Bryan are more than relieved they don't have to deal with juggling the outside world with the hustle and bustle of WWE now that they're retired. At least, of course, until Bryan gets a call from WWE offering him a mystery gig that he's not entirely sure he wants to accept. He's unwilling to take an office job or a backstage job, but is on the fence about whether or not he'd consider a role on TV. Brie, who's still trying to get pregnant, is miffed at the idea of having to reorganize their life once again around WWE but she knows Bryan could use some good news lately and gives her blessing anyway. Luckily, it only turns out to be a commentary gig for the Cruiserweight Classic, which means it's not a giant time commitment and Bryan's smile comes back for the first time in months. Yes! Image Gallery Pain in The Neck.1.jpg Pain in The Neck.2.jpg Pain in The Neck.3.jpg Pain in The Neck.4.jpg Pain in The Neck.5.jpg Pain in The Neck.6.jpg Pain in The Neck.7.jpg Pain in The Neck.8.jpg Pain in The Neck.9.jpg Pain in The Neck.10.jpg Pain in The Neck.11.jpg Pain in The Neck.12.jpg Pain in The Neck.13.jpg Pain in The Neck.14.jpg Pain in The Neck.15.jpg Pain in The Neck.16.jpg Pain in The Neck.17.jpg Pain in The Neck.18.jpg Pain in The Neck.19.jpg Pain in The Neck.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #80 at WWE.com * Pain in The Neck on WWE Network Category:2016 television events Category:WWE Total Divas episodes